League Of Kids: Bilgewater
by CoordnationIsKey
Summary: Story Originally By LycanthropeSpirit. A strange event happened throughout Valoran causing kid versions of champions appear. How will the champs react to their younger selves? Suck at summaries.


Now, I was awake when it happened, a pulse, fillin' the whole entire sky. 'Twas a light blue in color, and left almost as soon as it came. Felt somethin wrigglin in my mouth afterwards, then pain on ma tongue.

"What in tarnation?" I had asked myself, b'fore reachin inside ma mouth to check for anythin odd. I was 'bout ta remove my hand when somethin clamped onta it. I still pulled it out, and by my stars, somehow a little version of yours truly was hangin on by the mouth. "Why hello little fella, what's your name?" It took the little fella a couple seconds to respond, but when he did, my suspicions came true.

"My name is Tahm, do ya have any food?" I had forgotten how squeaky and uncharmin my voice was back then, I have no idea how I withstood it. Through the name though, I learned somethin, this wasn't just any me, this me was from my first encounter with Bilgewater. After that thought though, the true horror of the situation came to my realization, little me was hungry, and when I was just a tiny fella, I would be worse than Kog' Maw at an all you can eat buffet when I was hungry. "I may not have anythin at the moment, but don't you worry, I shall bring ya to the finest establishment this side of Bilgewater, The Wharf Rat."

"The Wharf Rat?" Little Tahm called out in surprise, "That doesn't sound like a 'fine' establishment ta me."

"Ya can't judge a book by its covah little Tahm, ya'll find a lot of opportunities missed if ya do that."

"Alright, I'll trust ya, but I gotta question mista. Why do ya keep callin me 'little fella' and 'little Tahm'?"

"Cause, mah name is also Tahm, so it easiah to tell the difference." I stood there for a couple seconds, seein if little Tahm would say anything else, but he didn't. "So shall we head off?" I asked, which was followed by a nod by little Tahm.

Now those of ya who aren't aware, The Wharf Rat is a small tavern found in the slums of Bilgewater, about two tongue lashes distance from the Southern Zaunian Shipping's main port. It may not look like much when ya first look at it, it isn't much, just a ratty old shack with a rusted tin roof that leaked during storms and a waiter who was saltier then a can of tuna fish that's been smothered in deep fried gravy puddin, but the food was the best ya could get this side of Valoran plus there was always somethin interestin goin on in the back like an arcade tournament or a card game arena. So, me and little me sat down in a small booth near the back (it was the only one that still had its cushions) and I handed little Tahm a menu.

"Now order anythin ya like, just don't order too much, we don't want others to starve for we might… need them later."

It didn't take long for little Tahm to order somethin, which wasn't suprisin as I was not a picky eater. I flagged down the waiter, a middle aged gentleman who looked like he would give his own kidney for a chance at another job. It didn't take long to order, I hadda black grouper filet with some buttah milk biscuts, while little me got some fried basslet fries. Now I don't eat "human" food too often, but it works as a minor setback for my nevah endin hunger. We were waitin for our food, when a rusty, old piece of divin gear followed by what looked like a human child. Now the divin' gear went by the name of Nautilus, and I assumed the child was the rust bucket b'fore the muck got ta him. Now me an ol rust bucket had no problems with each other, but for some reason, the ol rust bucket nevah seemed to like yours truly, might be cause I am a demon damned with eternal hunger, or the fact that I'd thrown him undah towers more times than I can count, one can nevah be sure.

I couldn't pay rust bucket too much attention, as our food had arrived. The sweet, savory scent fillin up mah nostrils. It didn't take long for us ta eat, and we left just in time ta see ol' rust bucket and little rust kicked ta the dock. Now from my understandin this was a normal event for Naut, since no buissness wants a suit of divin gear drivin away customers though I have no idea why that does not count towards me. I looked at them, and saw the one thing I can't stand, little Naut was cryin, bawlin his eyes out, tugs at the ol' heart strings. Now I wasn't just gonna help them, I don't give mah services out for free afterall. I approached the duo, hopin to make a deal.

* * *

Hello all, if you are familiar with it, you probably already could tell that this is a spin-off of the popular fanfic, League of Kids by LycanthropeSpiritspan if you haven't heard of it, go check it out along with some of the other spin offs, there are 2 others that I know of. Now about the story, I don't own any of the characters, locations or anything else in the story, hence why it's a fanfiction instead of a "canon"fiction. Also updates will probably be sporadic, but I will try my best to keep time between updates minimal. This isn't due to time, or due to me not caring, it is just how I write and I hope you guys will understand, and enjoy.


End file.
